


You're So Beautiful

by Anoel



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character of Color, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2016, M/M, Queer Themes, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: It sure looks good to me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



Title: You're So Beautiful  
Music: "You're So Beautiful (White Party Version)" by Empire Cast featuring Jussie Smollett  
Fandom: The Get Down (2016)  
Focus: Dizzee/Thor  
Summary: It sure looks good to me.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for eruthros in Festivids 2016. Thanks to bessyboo for the quick beta!  
Download Link: [You're So Beautiful (67 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-YoureSoBeautiful.mp4)


End file.
